Premonitions
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: "Can you emulate the full moons light?" He shouted. Bulma looked at him, momentarily confused. "It is possible, but how could that help the situation?" She yelled back annoyed. "Make sure it is as powerful as a full moon! Throw it into the nights sky! You can thank me later!" Vegeta growled. V/B A/U fate has brought Vegeta to the country of Hudae and to the sorceress Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Hi All, this will only be a 3 part story but each part will be twice as long as I usually write. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Premonitions  
**_Great Ape_

The water lapped around his face as he paddled with his strong legs to keep his body afloat. Not many people could swim, but Vegeta made it a ritual to get up before the sun and spend time in the vast, empty body of water that circled this small island. He watched as the suns light licked at the top of the water. The people in his village had said he came over that horizon one particularly cold morning. The fisher men had found his small floating basket.

The people of the island did not like the teenager, he unsettled them with his intense stares. There were, instances that made this feeling turn in a full on plague throughout the village. No one spoke to him now unless absolutely necessary. These things that happened to him, he could not explain them. They felt completely natural to him, but the looks he got from the far haired, blue eyed people of the island made him think twice.

He was not normal, he knew that from the stares, the whispers and the frowns.

This inner strength, this power he possessed. They were scared of it, they were jealous and cautious of it. They were ignorant. There was only one person who didn't look at Vegeta like a monster, maybe because she was in a similar situation as him. She was different.

18 was born a sick babe, she would stop breathing and turn blue. Her mother had given birth to 3 still born babies before her. 18's family were said to be cursed. One afternoon she had an attack, the babe died in her parents arms. They consequently threw themselves over a cliff, unable to deal with the pain of loosing another baby. It is said a woman in a flowing white and golden dress, long drop earrings covered in fine jewels sparkled behind her burnt amber hair which was woven into elegant braids, picked up 18's lifeless body and kissed both her cheeks. She then set the babe back down in her blankets. The villagers looked in awe as the baby began to cry again.

They say Hera, Queen of the Gods herself had brought 18 back from the dead.

Although they didn't speak, Vegeta and 18 had an understanding. The pair slept in tents close to each other and sat next to each other to eat meals. Sometimes Vegeta's gaze would land on 18's bright blue stare and he swore he could see the same misery and torment in her as he felt himself.

Had the gods saved him from death too only to suffer a worse fate?

A spine shrilling scream broken the dead silence of the morning. Vegeta spun around and looked in the direction of the village. He could see flames stroking the tops of the tress where the village was. He swam back to shore in 3 big movements. As his naked skin tightened from the cool air on his wet flesh, his leg muscles pumped into action as he ran into the forest.

* * *

Metal clashed as the piercing sound of two swords coming together in rage and agony, rang in all the ears of the men surrounding this chaotic battle between two titans.

Bulma's eyes widened as she watched the unfathomable strength this man was using, as if it was just a practice fight, began to over power his opponent. She could hardly keep up with his movement, he was so elegant, so graceful and full of such raw power. His body was sculpted straight from Zeus himself. The way his muscles moved, his tendons, his ligaments, his joints and his skin all worked together to form a complete warrior. Even his hair seemed to keep in with his stream like effect and stay out of the way.

On a routine patrol of the city they found these two battling like two titans. They were on a hill covered in hard grey stones, it made for an unstable ring for the pair. Outside of the city walls were usually barren this time of afternoon. If it hadn't been for the strange way the wind was blowing that day Bulma would have never of lead her troops this way. Just to the side of the main road which was paved in pure white limestone that ran straight into Kalie, was where they had found to two quarreling men.

Bulma wasn't sure who the better of the two was, the short, more stocky man. His midnight black hair stood on end like a lightening bolt, a huge widows peak framed his face. She did, however, know the other huge giant he was facing. That was Abrion, a local but dangerous criminal. He was responsible for many deaths of wealthy citizens of Kalie, he stole their wealth of gold and jewels and would capture their staff and sell them off as slaves. He was a ruthless killer and was feared by many, he was a huge monster that only the city guard took on. Bulma had encountered him from time to time and she had given her men the command to never challenge him unless she was there to offer magical support.

This man was completely overwhelming Abrion, like he was a training pole. Abrion's size and pure strength accounted for nothing against this man's speed and completely smooth style of blade, he knew where and when Abrion would attack. His knowledge of his sword, his own movements and that of everything around him was something Bulma never thought she would witness in her wildest dreams. He was effortless and graceful. Bulma could not draw her gaze away, it was a fight of pure perfection. Who was this man?

* * *

The city's mood was that of complete shock, led into the town square in chains Vegeta looked around dully. So this was Kalie, he had waited a long time to get to this moment. He didn't however, plan to be in chains. He sighed and focused his gaze to the woman leading this troop of warriors. He probably could of taken them all on, had that woman not have been with them. She was some kind of sorceress and had pinned him to the ground with a paralysing spell utter from her perfectly shaped, smooth lips. She formed a smirk as she pronounced her words.

Yes, that woman enjoyed bringing him to his knees, he struggled at first, falling to one knee and looking her straight in the eye as defiantly as he could. She would not bring him down easy. As her spell increased in magnitude his strength began to wane. Cursing as his body gave up before his mental resolve would, he ate dirt.

He had dealt a crippling blow to the one they called Abrion, the great oaf hit his gigantic head on a rock on the way down, killing him instantly. Vegeta felt it was fate, his Karma as those in the east called it. But the city guard didn't see it that way. Kalie was the major city of the newly formed democracy nation of Hudae. They would charge him with murder he was told. He could tell they were glad to be rid of the monster Abrion, but their justice system compelled them to try him.

His thoughts drifted back to his childhood and teenage years. About how much justice he got, about how much mercy he was delivered.  
No, this world didn't need democracy. It didn't need divine intervention. It need him, punishing the wicked, stomping out the evil under his boot. He trained from the moment justice had left the world, he knew in that moment that nothing would save them. That they needed to save themselves. These people lived in comfort and under strong command, they knew nothing of real suffering. But when the rest of the world came knocking on their doorsteps they would learn as he had. That this world is cruel, cold and dark. Nothing lights the way but your own ambition and fire.

The chains heavy on his wrists and ankles, Vegeta's internal resolve would not waver. He had to complete what he came for, nothing would stand in his way. Not even this city. He had no other options left.

* * *

Being connected to the magical plain could be exhausting for Bulma, she was born a seer but was taught in sorcery when she was very young. Had Bulma have been born in another country she could have very well been burnt for her powers. In the state of Hudae, sorcery is highly valued and Bulma was the commanding officer of the town guard because she was an exceptionally powerful warrior. However she did keep her ability as a seer as quite as she could. One could be taught to be a sorcerer but one could not be taught to see the things that Bulma did. That, was a gift. So she held that card very close to her chest, she only conversed with the top of the state and his royal highness himself about her seer abilities.  
Prophecies, famine and war were among the many things she had warned the leaders of. Her premonitions always turned out to be true. She had saved them a many times.

Bulma found it curious that she hadn't had any vision of this strange man. She got chills in his presence, he was important to fates plan she could tell. But the universe was remaining quite about him.

For now.

Bulma walked out onto her private quarters balcony. She lent up against the stone railing. The strange wind she had felt all day was still fluttering around her person like a couple of flirting teenager dancers. Tempting her to scan the city for anything unusual. Kalie sat on a soft decline, on one of Hudae's most beautiful ports. The castle and the cidital where the laws where made and passed down resided on the top of the hill. The city centre was a huge square shaped quadrant, tiles of every colour painted a perfect picture of the natural beauty from around the city. Small quaint dwellings started off the city at the huge front gates and got bigger as they arrived at the all inspiring castle. All the vendors and slums were down at the city's ports where many ship docked daily. The castle was a sight to be seen, it was tall as it was grand, in blinding white limestone the castle was built into a huge rock front. Shining windows of coloured glass made visible for miles around. It always made Bulma feel safe. Almost like the castle itself was alive and apart of the living things around it.

Bulma's thoughts ran over the afternoons events again. The man, who they learnt was named Vegeta was being held in the dungeons of the castle until he would face his justice at the cidital. Bulma couldn't help but notice the look in the man's eyes as she cast her seal of commandment on him. He should have fallen to the floor faster than a shooting star. But he held his ground defiantly, the fire in his gaze had excited Bulma. She couldn't deny she was fascinated by him. She was a powerful being, no man yet had not succumb to her will. Vegeta was no exception. But he went down fighting.

Just who was he?

She couldn't admit it out aloud, but they had been happy to have rid themselves of Abrion. Although their ruling system was fair, it had become corrupt by fat men with even bigger payouts. Abrion had been a pawn in many a dirty dealings. He wasn't going anywhere. She felt almost sorry for Vegeta. He would not get a fair trial like he should be entitled to, like the founders of this democracy had intended.

No the fat cats would win out as they always did. Bulma brought in the trash and they put them right back out on the streets as free men. She struggled of late with this corrupt government. She had searched the universe for a premonition of their great cites fate. She found no comforting answer, she found no answer at all. Perhaps she thought, the cities fate was intertwined with this new comers fate. Perhaps the universe did not want her to know their fate.

* * *

Vegeta had been in worse places, this was actually quite comfortable as far as dungeons went. The people in this city were definitely serious about the 'fair' thing. He closed his eyes feeling the moonlight creep onto his skin, they were certainly lucky that it was only half moon. Wild things happened on the full moon, things that even the sexy sorceress couldn't win against. He smirked at the thought of her, funny enough he had really only been thinking about her sitting here in this tiny cell. His plan were going to plan, well for the most anyway, so there was no more need to think over it. He had prepared himself ever since he saw what was coming for this city. There was nothing left to do but wait.

The blue haired woman, she was as interesting as they get. He had not yet met such a powerful woman, she had a strong will about her. Although she wasn't physically tough like most warrior women he meet, she was by far the strongest. That magic of hers coursed through her blood, he heard and felt it deep in her heart beat.

He wondered if she had suspected him, she did know just where to find him. He had been scouting the city days before and never saw the guard come out that far from the city limits.

So how did they know where the two of us were? Vegeta thought to himself.

Did she have some sort of power to sense things? Vegeta would have to be careful around her, he wouldn't put it past her to be able to read minds. He laughed loud at this thought.

Preposterous, maybe I should try that theory out next time she is in the room, he smirked to himself.

Fate had a funny way of surprising Vegeta, usually it was for the worse, but this time he knew it was something he was going to enjoy. The woman was definitely involved in this thing he called destiny. He smirked to himself again as he heard keys at his cell. Vegeta didn't need to turn his head to know who it was, she had a scent on her that no male would ever be able to emit. She had come to his cell, this late at night, for what purpose?

* * *

Bulma felt her rage build as she began to build her magical guards up around her. A fortress coursed through her skin and formed a shield around her body. This man would never get close enough to do any damage to her. Somehow she could tell he knew this. He just sat there with his arms folded and a stupid smile on his face like he knew why she was here, he was laughing at how long it had taken her to find out his plan. Oh how she wanted to punch him in his stupid face.

She built up her spell, ready to unleash great pain on him unless he gave her exactly what she needed. He finally looked up at her as her magic began to swirl and lash out of her soul. She watched his eyes look her over, he hadn't seen her in such casual attire yet, only her armour. Bulma was dressed in a simple gown of blue, a golden chain around her neck brought the gowns fine material up to completely cover her chest, dipping low under her arms and back up again around the back of her neck. The gown meet the floor but had a slit up the side of both legs to allow movement. A golden sash wrapped around her rib cage and kept the material close to her body. Her hair was pinned up in a bun out of her way with loose bits of hair around her forehead, falling from the buns secure hold. She wore little jewellery, only a bracelet and ring her mother had given her.

"So you have become aware of the situation, that didn't take them long. It must have been a strong wind that brought them here." Vegeta said looking out at the small window in his cell.

Bulma's eyes widened as she remembered the wind she felt the day she first saw the man. She felt her rage bubble, she fought it down and took control.

"So you know, meaning you're in line with them! What do you want?!" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"What all men want, power and destruction" He said cryptically.

She would love that line, he laughed to himself.

"Be clear criminal or you will regret it" Bulma warned with her closed fist.

Vegeta's smirked faded as he became aware of the electrifying power in the room, radiating from the petite figure in front of him. He remembered the pain and humiliation she had brought down on him last time and his face changed.

"I noticed that no cuffs were placed on me as you entered like all the other guards, I'm assuming a stronger spell will be cast on me this time around if I move or refuse to talk?" Vegeta asked the determination in his gaze returned.

Bulma swallowed hard.

"Tell me who you are" She said sternly.

"I know if I do that you will never believe me, what guarantee do I have that you will believe me?" He asked.

"You don't, so you better just tell the truth" Bulma said clenching her fists tighter.

Vegeta sighed, the poor girl had no time. He had little information for her but her own demises.

"I am a traveller from the east, I noticed the endless line of ships weeks ago as I climbed the coast toward the city. My guess by the flags they fly they are murderous thieving pirates who plan on sacking the city, killing the men, raping the women and children and plan to steal the gold." Vegeta offered.

"Why would you come to the city then? How do I know you are not one of them?" She asked.

"I could have held my own against a group of them, and I didn't plan on being in a cell when they arrived, you ruined that plan. Besides, what does it matter if I was with them? I'm locked away in a cell. Believe me, when they come, as sure the night is dark they will, I will be killed with the rest... Or maybe even left to starve" He said looking back out the window.

Bulma could feel the sincerity in his voice. He looked too well kept for a pirate anyway.

"Your strength, where did you learn to fight?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked back at her. He smirked again.

"So you want my help sorceress? Does your democracy allow such a thing?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"So you won't tell me where you learnt to fight like that?" she demanded.

He gave a look that shot through her, a cold feeling ran through her bones. This was a sore spot for the strange man. She could tell no amount of push from her magic would reveal that secret, it was deeply guarded. She hoped that fate would show her one day. She could really use that teacher in her guard.

"If you help the guard defend the city, you will be rewarded in your trial with a lesser penalty. That much can be guaranteed" She offered turning her back.

"Otherwise, sit here and rot" She said looking over her shoulder.

Vegeta looked her up and down again, not only powerful but this women was well kept. She had a fine body he just had to take another second to admire it before he decided his fate. Bulma noticed his ogling, which made her muscles tense. Yes, she was very interesting indeed. He would play along for now. Vegeta stood up and put his hand on his hip and smirked his usual smirk.

"I require a special weapon to maximise my potential in a battlefield, I saw a shop that may have such a weapon as you brought me into the city in chains" Vegeta said.

Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"You are a different kind aren't you? Very well, I assume you mean launch's weapons" Bulma said walking out of the cell.

* * *

A power pump of his shoulder, arm and back muscles propelled the spear into the night air. It flew faster then Bulma's eyes could follow. The spear hit its mark and completely collapsed a man's chest and went right through him to land on the ground behind him. Bulma looked on in disbelief. That man was more then 700 feet away. She had never seen someone throw a spear that far, the furthest she had seen was just over 300 feet. The precision and accuracy with which he threw was beyond human possibility.

Bulma began raising her magic, he had momentarily made her stall. She was beginning to worry why she hadn't had a vision about this man. Just as she cast a spell of lighting she watched 3 men simultaneously fall to another one of Vegeta's spear. He was incredible. He was picking off soldiers as they tried to gain ground towards Bulma to take her out. She was making quick work of the smaller groups. But many more were spilling from the boats in the harbour. She was only one, if they had 4 or 5 more sorceress they could destroy them, but it was just enough to stop the soldiers from entering the city for now with just 1. They would be over run in a matter of minutes. Just at that moment they were all feeling the imminent defeat, Vegeta thought of an idea watching the ferocious lightening flash every time it hit a man.

Vegeta spun around to Bulma.

"Can you emulate the full moons light?" He shouted.

Bulma looked confused for a second.

"It is possible, but how could that help this situation?" She yelled back annoyed.

"Make sure it is as powerful as a full moon! Throw it into the nights sky! You can thank me later!" Vegeta growled.

"I fail to see how this will..." Bulma began back.

"DO IT NOW!" He screamed.

Bulma scowled and put her hands in front of her chest and faced them at each other. She closed her eyes and tunnelled her power to between her palms. She focused her memories, every part of her being on the moons light. She sped up the momentum of the power. As a ball of light grew bigger she began to raise her arms. As she felt the last bit of energy force its way into the ball she shot it up in the sky.

"YES!" Vegeta shouted running back up the hill.

Bulma shouted at him to stop, she turned around to watch him. He stopped mid run and raised his arms up.

"You truly are magnificent at magic!" He smirked at her as he turned his head up toward the light.

Bulma was about to reply as Vegeta's face started to change, he started to grow large fangs and his eyes began to flash white. It was then she notice it, the tail.

What happened next would become legend in history books, Bulma watched on in complete awe along with the rest of every being in eyesight that night as Vegeta turned in a gigantic dark brown ape with massive ears, red eyes and a huge tail.

He destroyed every last bit of evidence that the pirates had ever landed on Kalie's shores that night.

* * *

Vegeta waddled slightly as the guards brought him into the trail room. His ankles were shackled together along with an attached chain to both his wrist. After his transformation he made quick work of the pirates, stomping and stamping them all to death. He even completely destroyed their ships. No amount of fire power could stop him when he was in his great ape form. When the battle had been won Bulma removed the light from the sky and shackled him with a spell. She was terrified by what she had seen and ordered her troops to chain him to the wall in his cell and cover up his only window out into the sky. And so there he sat, in darkness to await his trial.

He decided that no amount of help he had given would matter much now. They would want him dead, he could just punch himself for revealing his secret. But they would have been slaughtered by sheer might mass of 100 000 men. Not even magic could have helped them, that was the only way to survive. Now, however it meant his death.

"It is with great thought and discussion that we command Vegeta, the lone traveller from the east into life time servitude into the cities guard" The high councillor boomed.

Everyone began to whisper and discuss what they had just heard. Bulma's face however, was sheer white. They decided what?! It was then the high councillor turned to her.

"Lady Bulma, we ask that each night before the full moon that you use a temporary blinding spell on Vegeta to keep him from transforming at will" He said.

"Why not just amputate his tail?! I cannot be sure a blinding spell will work, better to remove the source" Bulma said.

"What?!" Vegeta spat.

"Quite!" Yelled the councillor banging his hammer.

"We cannot be sure that this is where he gets his power from, also we may need his power again, we will discuss measures in which to control him. But we cannot for the moment permanently destroy his power" The councillor explained.

"It is his tail, I can feel the surge of power from it! We should remove it, or something bad will happen!" Bulma yelled.

The councillor motioned for her to step forward to him. She obeyed and walked forward. The councillor lent down and whispered.

"Is there something you want to share? A sign perhaps?" He asked.

"No I haven't... It's just... You can't do this, he is dangerous!" She hissed.

He waved her away and she turned around red in the face. Holding down her anger and humiliation she walked back to her seat. Vegeta watched her with a menacing gaze.

"So it is decided, Vegeta will join the city guard until his dying day" The councillor said with a bang of his hammer.

Bulma sighed and threw her face into her hands. What was she going to do? How could she lead the guard and watch this criminal 24/7. She was going to have to work out a plan before they officially released him from jail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Part 2, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Premonitions  
**_Marshal Briefs_

_2 years later_

Vegeta's feet moved with speed unseen in any man as he scaled up the large hill of Kalie. He had a trace spell on him, if he wasn't inside the castles perimeter by sundown a great pain would come over him. He had only been outside of the castle once before after sundown. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, he hated that she had that kind of control over him, his resolve had never dulled.

His mission still remained the same, he was just going to have to complete his fate under her control or find a way to break the chains. He had become a part of their guard. Taking orders from Bulma and carrying out his duty. He had become somewhat accustom to his new situation. He had his own quarters with 2 maids. He wasn't treated as if he belonged but he wasn't treated with disdain either. He was just forgotten about, until his powers were needed. He felt the people of Kalie just put up with his presence, for the sake of their security of course. He would never be given land like most knights did of the city guard. He would never receive honours or feast with the king, but he did safe guard all of their lives. With both his and Bulma's strength the city remained safe.

But the winds were changing once again, he felt it early in the morning as he sat on his balcony wall, looking out over the ocean he could smell the winds of change. They were coming straight for him. He never knew what to expect, but he would face them like he always had. He had too, he had no other choice.

As Vegeta entered the Castles perimeter his body relaxed, he wouldn't be feeling that pain today. He started to walk toward the mess hall, he could smell the roasting pork, the fowl and duck that would have been caught during the day by the castle hunters. The way they marinated the meat and cooked it slowly over coals made it taste like heaven. Vegeta felt his mouth start to water, his appetite was insatiable as ever.

Just as the thought of devouring a leg of ham washed over him Vegeta felt her presences. He stopped and looked to his side. Bulma was standing there waiting for him to return.

"We are required in the royal quarters, follow me" Bulma uttered and turned around.

This woman did disdain him, her body tensed whenever he was near. She feared him for his dark power, loathed him for his stubborn, egotistical nature and castigated him for his supposed insolence. She hated his cloistered demeanour, he never worked as a team and ran off ahead to slay the enemy all by himself, what she hated even more was that he always came back without a single scratch and with a smirk of pride on his face. He boiled her blood and got under her skin like no other.

Bulma could feel him walking behind her, she could tell that stupid look was on his face. He knew how to annoy her. He took risks and never paid for them, gods it wasn't fair how he never had hardship. Everything came easy to him. While she had to work her way through blood, sweat and tears to get where she was. He had this dark power she bet he relied on too much. It was a total skew of the natural power balance, one day he would figure this out and nature would return the balance. She hoped she would get to see his demise so she could smirk at him as if to say 'I told you so'.

They neared the royal quarters as Bulma could see the royal guards walking toward them.

"Marshal Briefs, The Brigadier General is waiting for you in the palace hall" A guard greeted Bulma with a bow.

Vegeta watched this exchange with a slightly curious look in his eyes. Bulma was the leading general in the Kalie city guard, The Marshal, she just received this rank weeks ago after a difficult mission to the west. The only person who outranked her was the Brigadier General of the royal force. Who's only objective was to protect the king himself. Bulma was in charge of keeping the city from ruin. A far worse off job he thought, the Brigadier General just got to high tail and run if death came knocking. Bulma, the Marshal would have to stay and defend the city to her death, or face the hangman's noose if she fled.

Bulma turned to Vegeta with venomous eyes. As if to tell him not to try anything or she would eliminate him for good this time. Vegeta put on his normal 'I don't want to be here, but I have a powerful curse attached to my being that will make every bone in my body burst with lava if I complain even the slightest' look. Bulma satisfied that her silent message got through followed the royal guard.

* * *

"Marshal Briefs, Lieutenant Vegeta so glad you could join us" The Brigadier General said as he gestured for them to be seated at his personal dining table.

Vegeta struggled to hold in his annoyance. Why couldn't he just go and eat with the rest of the low life city guards. He hated such formalities, he just wished to eat in peace. Now he would have to watch what he said, ate or looked at. What a pain in the ass.

"Thank you Brigadier, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Bulma said sitting down to his left as Vegeta sat to his right.

"We will get to that in a moment, first sit and relax. Have some wine and try the delicious pork belly the royal kitchen hands have prepared" He said with a pompous look on his face.

"Wow, pork belly... " Bulma amused him.

Vegeta tried to hold in a smirk, she was terrible at faking. He could see right through her, but the buffoon could never tell her truth from lies. He was too self obsessed, the Brigadier, to ever notice anyone else in the room.

"So Vegeta, that last mission was a tough one. I heard you almost died from blood loss?" The Brigadier pushed.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"Without Marshal Briefs magical support I almost didn't make it. Fighting 200 men at once, I was bound to get a few slashes" He mumbled.

"Yes, yes! I heard about your brave fight with 200 men, any other man would have been hacked to pieces! You are certainly one of a kind, you managed to save our most important solider too. We could not thank you enough for saving Marshal Briefs, without her our city would surely crumble" Brigadier smiled towards Bulma.

"He was amazing Brigadier, his fighting style is like nothing I have ever laid eyes on before. He can fight hand to hand as well as range techniques. He is one of a kind and I would be dead without him" Her stomach turned admitting it.

The truth was the truth, whether she liked it or not. The words tasted bitter in her mouth, she hated admitting what an amazing warrior he was. These rouge Armies that drew closer to the capital Kalie were more and more organised, going for Bulma with all their might. They knew that Hudae's strength was Bulma. Vegeta fought back with endless power and strength each time, he got better with every fight. Leaving himself on the brink of death each time to save her.

"Well, that brings me to your summoning tonight. As well you both know Bulma Briefs was promoted to Marshal by the council and the King. For your unwavering devotion to the city and the King himself. We also want to promote Vegeta" The Brigadier said watching their reactions.

Bulma fought to keep her composure. Promoting Vegeta meant giving him his own company. His own men to lead. She had protested against this many times to the council, Vegeta was just not fit to lead. He was selfish, unpredictable and didn't listen to orders... Or reason for that matter! This unnerved her, but this was a test she could feel it. She would play along for now.

"What do you think about that Vegeta?" The Brigadier asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders again with haughty nature. This made the Brigadier laugh.

"Yes, I thought that would be your reaction. As long as you are fighting you don't care for much else do you Vegeta?" He asked, pushing.

"You have me all figured out Brigadier sir" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma could just punch him in his stupid mouth, talking to the Brigadier this way would only cause him trouble. What was he getting at, Vegeta put on this facade that he was this barbaric fighting machine who only cared for war. But he had plans, motives. The Brigadier laughed again.

"Yes, yes very good. Well then at Marshal Briefs inauguration we will knight Vegeta into the city guard as a Sergeant. You will be in charge of your own unit under Marshal Briefs command" The Brigadier commanded.

Bulma sighed inwardly. Not only did she have to suffer the humiliation of Vegeta saving her, she know had to deal with this. She felt this same feeling when they sentence Vegeta to lifetime servitude. She still had that dead dread deep inside, but still no signs from fate about him.

* * *

A long trail of golden silk skimmed the floor behind her as she entered the royal hall. Her hair was plaited and wrapped into a bun between great golden jewels. It made her head very heavy, it was hard to manoeuvre as she normally did. The dress was strategically wrapped to fold with her bodies lines. Her body looked like a perfect hourglass wrapped in gold. Every man in the room was starring at her. They probably didn't recognise her, she was void of her usual shield, armour and leather skirt. Her face was delicately painted to accentuate her high cheek bones, and heart shaped chin. Her eyes were black with a gold trim. She looked like some foreign princess ready to be married off. Well, that didn't happen any more due to democracy, but she still giggled at her thought.

The crowd began to part as she neared the stage where the King, the Brigadier, the council and Vegeta waited. Her heart began to beat hard, everyone's eyes were on her, her anticipation was going through the roof. It was then she locked eyes with Vegeta, his usual disinterest wasn't scowling across his face but a look of surprise. Colour flickered over his cheeks as his pupils finally reverted back to normal. Noticing he was staring at her he scoffed and directed his attention to the side of the room where no one was standing.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in confusion. What was he staring at? He hardly ever looked at her, only to smirk, scowl or laugh at her. He looked quite dapper, she had never seen him this well groomed. He had shaven, his hair had been styled and his robes were still short like a warriors uniform, but the golden sash draped across his broad chest made him look quite regal. Folding his arms across his chest Vegeta turned his attention to the Brigadier.

"Welcome Marshal Briefs" The Brigadier bowed.

Bulma curtsied. Being knighted as the Marshal officially was the biggest moment of her life to date. She had worked for this all of her life, all her ambition and magical power had helped her work her way up through the ranks. Although, she couldn't help but shake this feeling she had been having over the past week, that if it hadn't been for Vegeta helping with her expeditions that the councillors and the royal guard would never have taken her seriously enough to knight her Marshal. Bulma had to admit that with Vegeta in her control the guards were better trained, had a higher level of moral and confidence. Even though he ran off into the front line alone, he sparked pride and glory within her troops and drove them to victories. If only he could learn to lead them properly, to concentrate that mammoth amount of strength that he harboured deep in his soul. If they could manage that together, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish. Maybe this was their problem, maybe she was the problem. Maybe she had to lead him better, inspire him to care about those he was responsible for. She had seen the way he saved them one by one, the way he saved her relentlessly. He had that protective instinct, he just didn't know how to use it.

Vegeta looked across at her, like he knew she was thinking of him. Bulma looked into his eyes. He considered her curiously. Bulma gave him a quick smile and returned her attention to the Brigadier. She felt Vegeta tense next to her. She tried hard not to giggle, he was completely confused by that smile. She had to admit he was kind of cute all dressed up like a high ranking official. Even more so by the confused look he now wore.

Yes, she could teach him to lead and they would conquer this world together.

* * *

Vegeta lent over the railings of the palace, looking out over the landscape. There was an amazing garden here that reminded him of the east, he would always loose himself in it when ever Bulma had been called here for official orders. It felt as close to home as anywhere in the city. He watched now as the nocturnal animals played with each other in the moonlight. A feeling of jealousy and envy washed over him. It had been 2 years since he was captured by Bulma and made to serve. He knew his fate would end up pulling him here, he knew this. He just wished he could earn enough trust to be allowed some freedom. He wasn't going to run, not now when everything was so close to unravelling. His dreams were becoming more frequent and violent. Something was on the war path toward them. Why had his foresight, that had always guided him shed no light on Bulma. Why was she such a mystery?

Her presence brought him back from his thoughts and he turned around and lent back on the railing. He crossed his arms in his usual fashion and smirked at his Marshal. He watched Bulma's delicate features in the moonlight. She was smiling, he didn't witness this often. Now that he thought about it, she had smiled at him during their inauguration. She was a funny little thing, just when he thought he had her all figured out she changed again. He shook his head at her and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.

"You in that ridiculous dress!" Vegeta howled with laughter.

He still knew how to push her buttons though, that would never change. He felt her kick his shins. He barely felt it at all.

"Take a look in the mirror monkey boy! They dressed up the savage and made him play nice!" She sneered back.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her face close to his own.

"You know what? I love the way you look when you're angry" Vegeta purred.

Bulma's face washed over a deep pink, she turned her face and focus slightly away from him, Vegeta lent into her ear.

"And the way you smell, it drives me mad sometimes" He whispered into her ear.

He felt Bulma put her hand up to his chest. A serge of energy radiated from her palm onto his flesh. He tensed up and let go of Bulma's arm. She looked back up at him.

"I took off the trace, I thought it was about time you were trusted a little more" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at her perplexed. Bulma looked away blushing again.

"You saved me, my powers were completely drained and void from my very being. I couldn't control anything, then let alone keep you from leaving or killing me. Instead you risked your own life to save me and my men. You slay 200 men continuously, sometimes fighting 4 at a time to save us. If you wanted to leave, to have your freedom... you could have had it! But you chose to stay" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. She was sincere, this wasn't an order from anyone. She was risking her job and life taking off his trace. The council had ordered these spells to be used against him, you didn't just simply disobey the council. Their word was finale.

"At first I was angry and disgraced that you had saved me, I thought it was just to rub in my face, to humiliate me. But I realised that was childish, it was blocking me from seeing what you had truly done" Bulma said nudging her head away from his grip.

"So this is your way of saying thanks?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Bulma laughed and turned around.

"I guess you're not the only stubborn one" She said and walked off back in to the party.

* * *

The sun was shining and scorching anything in it's path as Vegeta pulled chains that were wrapped around his shoulders. The sweat was forming rivers down his body. With only a leather battle skirt on his whole body glistened in the hot summer sun. He had increased his training scheduled along with the weight of the chains he dragged around, since he had been promoted to Sargent. Vegeta had taken Bulma's action of removing his trace as a gesture to trust him more, and in turn give him more freedom. Which was exactly what happened. He no longer felt her dagger stares, her disdain for him had evaporated with the summer sun. Life was beginning to become more bearable, it lifted his spirit to levels he had never felt before. It felt like everything was falling in to place for the first time, also the sight had come flooding back to him these past few days.

His life in the east was full of training and meditation. He learnt a lot about his body and mind. He had vision for as long as he could remember, being in the east taught him to filter them and decipher them into messages of fate. The messages he was seeing now, they came in dreams, in flashes like a long lost memory. Things that triggered these messages could be something as simple as the rain. He had flashes of blood, chaos and death. It made him tremble, his hands shook and he felt fear wash over him. Something was coming for them, so he intensified his training and the training of the city guard. He was scared, he was worried.

Vegeta's thoughts drifted over the first day that he had met Bulma, and he was convinced she had sensed his presence that day. That much still held true. Vegeta contemplated telling Bulma about his sight, surely she was bound to believe him. Surely she had visions as he did. She was too switched on, too inquisitive, too insightful to be any other way. Yes, he would find the right time to tell Bulma that he had the sight. She had to believe him, she had to trust him.

"Sargent Vegeta" One of his men shouted running toward him.

Vegeta let our a loud grunt as he threw the chains from his body. They landed on the hard ground beside him with an almighty rumble. The guard looked at him with pure amazement and admiration, Vegeta could carry 5 times as much as any man. It inspired his troops.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked putting his hand on his hip, looking cocky as ever.

"Yes, right, this comes from Marshal Briefs. She says it urgent sir" He said handing Vegeta a note.

Vegeta waved the man away and turned around to read the note. It was in such neat handwriting that it was hard to believe the woman had wrote it herself. But alas, he had read her handwriting many times before.

_Vegeta, I have discovered something, please find me in my chambers immediately.  
_  
The sound of his heart thumping was deafening in his own ears. His palms started to sweat. Did she know? He had only moments ago thought about the sight. Did she in fact read minds like he had suggested all those years ago in that cell? He scoffed at his anticipation, never in his life had anyone known about his sight except his master. Even his master had limit knowledge about it, no one truly understood the sight, no one truly understood him. Could it be, here in the middle of Kalie, did someone truly understand him?

He looked down at the note again. Best not get your hopes up. He thought to himself.

* * *

"You're here! Quickly, come in and shut the door." She demanded.

Vegeta watched her pace the room, she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Her hair was a nest of knots and... were those bits of food? Vegeta tried to hide his laughter as he shut the door behind him.

"Right stand there, in the centre of the room, yes, there!" She said pushing him into the right spot.

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, no... you're going to want to have those arms out by your side!" Bulma laughed.

"What is this? I need to train..." He began to whine.

"Shut your mouth..." Bulma interrupted him by holding up her hand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and put his arms to his side.

"Have you had any sleep in the past week? You look dreadful... and I won't get started on the smell..." Vegeta said looking around her room.

"I'm going to ignore your insolence, because we are about to witness my greatest feat to date!" Bulma said.

Well, Vegeta thought. She hasn't figured out the sight today. Vegeta shrugged.

"Ok, are you ready?" Bulma asked as she faced him and put her hands up.

"What am I meant to be ready..." Vegeta started.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes!" Bulma cut him off as a ray of light shot from her palms.

The millisecond it touched Vegeta he was airborne. He swayed slightly, but managed to catch his balance with ease. He couldn't believe what he was feeling, he was metres above the floor, yet this felt completely natural to him. He moved his back and leg muscles, they propelled him around the room as he gained speed and more height. His grin went from ear to ear, she had out done herself this time.

Bulma pulled in her magic and placed him back in the same spot. After he had safely made it back to the ground she stopped the beam of magic to him. Vegeta looked at her with total bewilderment.

"What was that? How did you?" He asked looking down at his legs.

"That was my new magic, flight..." She smiled.

Vegeta looked at her and considered her there in her smelly, dishevelled self. How did she come up with the idea, let alone the practicalities of it? That night he asked her to make the light of the moon, she did it on the spot without any time to test it. Come to think of it, he thought. What did she test that on?

"Did you just test a new magic on me?!" Vegeta demanded as he went white.

"Well, it wasn't new, I had it in theory for month" she said shrugging.

"Theory?" Vegeta squeaked to himself.

How close had he just come to being blown up by her magic? Could his insides have boiled?

"I knew it would work, I have felt your presence ever since I first saw you. Your spirit is so strong it is constantly like a bright light on a dark night. It pulses out of you like a heart beat, when you fight it is deafening to me. I theorised it, when you fight you bring out your inner power, your spirit. It is what makes you such a strong fighter" Bulma said finely sitting down.

"Yes, I learnt this in the east through meditation. Our life force is our fuel, our internal flame. Only gong out with death." Vegeta explained.

"Yes, correct! I used this as my basis to come up with a spell to bring out your spirit, your...life force. Pushing it under your body and giving you a better control over it so you are able to fly" Bulma explained.

"Do you understand what this means?" Vegeta laughed loudly.

"Yes, I do!" Bulma said shaking her head.

Vegeta kept laughing and squeezed his fists. If she was capable of doing this, what else could they achieve together? He walked over to her now. Even under that discomposed demeanour she was still attractive. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. Her body relaxed as he embraced her, his arms at her side as he grabbed her face. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. The same one he had met at their inauguration, he had loved it ever since.

"You are something else" He said to her.

Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta lent in and kissed her. The feeling of her lips on his was something he had imagined over and over, the pulse of her heart was beating so loud it rang in his ears. He felt his body tense as he moved his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues met a sudden spark of energy sent them flying from each other.

Vegeta hit the back wall and as he reached up for his head the sight started. An image of Kalie burning to the ground, he had seen this many times. Except this time he noticed Bulma in front of him, she had been impaled by a spear, his spear. He looked down at his hands, they were bloody and trembling. Something had a hold of him, controlling him. He fought it, but it was too strong. Bulma fell to her knees in front of him. The look in her eyes were daggers. He was betraying her and her country. He could tell her spirit was spent, she had nothing left to give. She was reading herself for her imminent death. Vegeta began to walk over to her, a sword in hand, he continued to struggle with his own body. It was moving against his own will. He was trapped inside this empty husk, about to witness Bulma's death by his own hand.

As he raised his arm for the finale low Bulma closed her eyes and the scene vanished. Just like that he was back in Bulma's chambers. The sight had finished. He quickly stood up and noticed Bulma was on her knees with her eyes closed. She opened them at his movement and the same look of complete betrayal was stained in her eyes.

"You saw..." Vegeta said.

Bulma swallowed hard.

"You're a seer too?" She asked.

Vegeta nodded, assuming that was her word for the sight. Bulma's fist clenched as she stood up.

"What did you just see?" She asked him.

Vegeta looked down at his hands, he was still in shock by what he had seen that he hadn't processed it yet. He looked back up at Bulma, yes, she had seen it too. And now, she thought he was the enemy.

"Bulma listen" He started.

"You know as well as I do that the signs don't lie!" she shouted holding up her palms toward him.

Vegeta closed his eyes completely defeated, all this work over the past 2 years, why hadn't he seen this sight before? Why did it not give him enough warning, why did it not tell him about Bulma's sight? He could have explained it to her, he was utterly confused as Bulma's spell hit his muscles. Her magic made him start to convulse as he hit the floor. She was emanating an electric shock into his body. Just before he passed out he had another sight brought on by her electric shock, except this time it was of his past.

His village on fire, the villages bodies skew across the ground. Some had been torn in half, some had been beheaded, and some had been disembowelled. And there, in the middle of their camp was 18, completely red from blood and guts, but a dead look was infesting her eyes. She held two heads in her hands as she lunged for Vegeta.

Everything after that was black.


End file.
